yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake
'Drake' '''-None-' 'IMVU Name- SilithriasMorogroth' 'Nicknames' Bear. 'Age' April, 11, 2124 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 220 pounds. 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Drake is a crazy motherfucker. Prone to fits of extreme violence, he is a product of a different place. Coming from a world where Violence and death were natural as the wind blows. He is not evil, nor is he a criminal he only lives for chaos, pure and beautiful chaos. 'Clan & Rank' Freelancer/Hitman 'What district do you live in? District 1 '''Relationship NA 'Occupation' Crazy badass motherfucker. 'Fighting Style' Drunking Boxing, Standard Boxing, Combat Tai Chi, Monkey Style Kung Fu, Dance Ability -Biomorph- A symbiotic bio-ode that resides within Drake superimposes itself upon his cell's causing a massive reproduction of the Symbiote, the virus oozes from every poor, from his nose, his mouth, his eyes and forms over his entire body creating an artificial musclemass while also increasing his size, nearly trippling it and giving him a massive strength as well as a range of other abilities. -Heatvision- Able to see and detect ALL heal signtatures -Poison- This Is a special poison that rests constantly on the surface of the symbiote, it absorbs through the skin upon contact and induces at first a massive hallucination effect, followed by through continuous contact mass paralysis of the limb touched. Not only does this cover his body but it also is combined in his saliva. -Symbiote- The symbiote itself is able to massively replicate itself meaning that once Drake is in the Symbiote form he is extrmely hard to kill as the symbiote will massively regenerate itself, on top of this, it is able to form weapon from the symbiote such as spikes, tentacles and other such things of this nature. -Symbiote armor- The Symbiote is able to harden itself over the surface of the subject meaning that it can form a living armor that is able to stop large bullet rounds with EASE, and can take even larger hits from more powerful weaponry, only shattering from a continous assault on a single plate, plates left alone will slowly regenerate structure over time. 'Weapon of Choice' Knives, any and all. But is able to use any weaponry. Allies/Enemies Everyone/Everyone 'Background' Hey fuckers! This is your man Drake. Alright I'm going to explain a bit about my past even though I don't see why you need to fucking know about me because its none of your goddamn business but I guess I'll tell you. As a kid I was born and raised in this little island known as Pantonia, which you know my peice of shit dad was a Pirate lord, he taught me everything I know, until you know. I fucking slit his throat in his sleep, dirty fucker. Anyways! During my time in the great blue Pirate world I traveled a many different places and met a many different people and I learned the best kind of martial arts there is because It'd make me even MORE of a badass, as if this was possible. But it is. And it happened. Well, one fateful day you know, I got tired of being a pirate so I left and become a Mercernary, walked up into this military base and fucking man you wouldn't believe the kind of tech they had here, it's actually my pad now, that old military base. Well, they had this fucked up black shit that was some kind experimental goop shit. And well, I tried it and I shot it up and next thing you fucking know, I became this monster. Kinda resembles that fuck from spiderman, what was his name. Venom? Right, yeah! Anyways.. yeah. That shit led me to the Districts, and here I am, kicking ass and blowing up shit. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:32, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC